


pipe the fuck down, asshole

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuri is not a morning person, and it pisses yuri off okay, his boyfriends are though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was Otapliroy with "pipe the fuck down, asshole."-In whichno one in this fucking householdlets Yuri sleep, dammit.





	pipe the fuck down, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

Yuri wakes up to the sound of JJ singing in the shower _again_.

With a groan he buries his head under the pillows, but it does nothing to drown out the high notes that JJ belts out like a fucking opera diva. Yuri presses down with his fingers to block his ears, and for a moment it’s blissfully silent and he can only hear his own blood rushing in his veins and the even thumping of his heart.

The moment he lets go, though, the singing is back.

Yuri tosses the covers angrily aside and pads over to the door of the adjoined bathroom. He bangs his fist on the door. “Pipe the fuck down, asshole! Some of us are _trying. to. sleep. here_!” He punctuates the last four words with extra loud bangs on the door.

The singing goes quiet.

Yuri listens behind the door with his fist raised, ready to slam it against the wood of the door again in case JJ starts singing once more.

The bathroom stays quiet aside from water running, so Yuri pads back to the bed and dives under the covers again, burying his head under a pillow. The bed is nice and warm and he never wants to leave it.

“Yura?” Otabek’s voice says from the direction of the bedroom door.

Yuri lets out a frustrated noise. First JJ and now Otabek, too. Why can’t they just let him sleep in peace?

The bed dips, and a hand snakes under the covers to stroke Yuri’s back. Yuri hums a little, liking the contact, but still, can’t anyone in this fucking household make the connection of _Yuri in bed_ equals _Yuri_ _wants to sleep_.

Not that he always wants to sleep when he’s on the bed, Yuri’s brain reminds him.

Fine, _Yuri in bed **early in the morning**_ equals _Yuri wants to sleep_.

His mind helpfully lists all the times wild early-morning sex has occurred on this very bed.

Great. Even his own mind doesn’t want to let him sleep.

“Hnnggh,” Yuri mumbles.

His head is still under the pillows and Otabek’s fingers are carding through his hair when Yuri hears the bathroom door opening.

“Is Yura having one of his early-morning bitchfests?” JJ’s voice is laced with amusement, like he finds Yuri’s loathing of early wake-ups extremely endearing.

Yuri pushes one hand out from under the covers and gives a finger in the general direction of JJ’s voice. “Fuck you,” he mutters into the mattress.

Another dip of the mattress, on the opposite side from where Otabek is currently pressed against Yuri. Yuri sighs and concludes sleep time is over for this morning. He pushes the pillows aside and turns his head enough to glare at JJ.

“Seriously, if you need to practice for the next season of _Whatever Fucking Country This Time That’s Got Talent_ , then you can do it in the downstairs bathroom so I don’t have to wake up to you fucking belting Britney Spears at ass o-clock in the morning,” Yuri spits out.

“Aww,” JJ coos. “Look at him, all cranky. So _cute_.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri mutters.

“We should try to cheer him up,” Otabek suggests dryly.

Yuri knows what that means.

“Oh no you fucking won’t.“ Yuri tries to make his tone sound threatening, but they both just laugh at his drowsy attempt. “No you fucking don’t, you assholes,” he tries again, seething.

JJ crowds him from the left and Otabek from the right, and no matter how hard Yuri struggles, he soon finds himself sandwiched in between them, with Otabek pressed against his back and JJ cradling Yuri to his chest on the other side. Both of them are cooing sweet nothings into his ear in voices that are just as shit-eating as the grins Yuri knows are currently on both their faces.

Fucking morning people. Fuck both of them and those stupid sugary whispers they’re currently pouring on Yuri like they want him to drown in sweetness.

Not that it doesn’t feel nice to be sandwiched between JJ and Otabek, their bodies pressing against his. Yuri is also not awfully opposed to the fluttery kisses placed on his neck and shoulder from both sides.

And as his brain helpfully reminds him, most of those wild early-morning sex sessions started, well, just like this.

The feeling of JJ’s boner pressing into Yuri’s lower stomach lets him know that JJ remembers how it usually starts, too.


End file.
